Hansel and Gretel
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Once upon a time, after being locked in a Cemetery with 3 strange kids, Gaara begins to notice some strange things happening around the house. He can't leave! When the parents disappear after an argument, he takes care of the children. Little by little, he discovers dark secrets about them. With a cult leader in the house, this happy tale becomes a twisted one. OneShot


**I don't own Naruto. Please review at the end of the story.**

* * *

_Gaara ran to the forest. The Anbu were after him, again. He came to a stop, he panted and looked for another way to escape them. He was only aged 10! He saw a cemetery nearby then he ran and then locked its gates. He backed away from the door as he let his sand kill the Anbu. He sat down on a swing set nearby, and sighed in frustration. _

"_Please kami, take me to a place where nobody hates me." _

"_I can take you there!" He was startled by a childish voice, he turned around to find a little girl with short pink hair and a red ribbon around her head. She wore a red shirt and white shorts which looked ragged. She looked about 4 years old. "Who are you?" Gaara asked, backing away. She smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno! Do you want to play Ninja with me?" She asked. Gaara felt like he didn't want to hurt her. He put his hand on her hair and ruffled her pink hair._

"_So young and you worry about others, you are such a good girl," He said in his monotone voice. "You should go home, it's late." He said, standing up, ready to leave. As he was walking away, he heard Sakura's voice. "He called me a good girl! Then, it should be okay," He stopped as he felt her on his back. "If we play ninja?" He turned around, quickly and there are no signs of the little girl. Strange. This is a night that Sabaku no Gaara will never forget._

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had arrived in Konoha. The village seemed pretty happy to them, not until their Kage will be killed. People were smiling, laughing and were peaceful with one another. Gaara transmitted into sand and hid in the tree as his siblings went ahead. He watched with amusement when an Uzumaki and Uchiha argued and interrogated his siblings. There was someone who had caught his attention, a girl. She had soft bubblegum pink hair and forest emerald green eyes. She was beautiful. Apparently, she had caught Kankuro's attention. The 3's reaction when Kankuro and Temari spoke to them was shocked. They were shocked and Gaara didn't know why. All he knew was that, the girl looked like the little girl that haunted him 5 years ago.

There was something strange about those 3, they had no chakra signatures, no energy but they showed chakra. As Kankuro and Temari bid them goodbye, Gaara stepped down. The girl and 2 boys walked to the other direction. He turned around and saw that they were no longer there. He shrugged and walked away from the scene with his siblings.

That night, Gaara went out for hunting. He had killed 3 bandits that night, now he was headed to the cemetery. He let his sand slide him down to the soft grass. The cemetery looked old and abandoned. The wind was cold as the bitter winter and the sky was clear, showing the full moon. He walked around to find a good spot and he began to hear voices. "How could they see us?!" "Hn, they must be special people, dobe." Those voices happened to belong to the 3 kids that they had bumped into that day.

Gaara hid behind a tombstone and took a peak behind. There were the 3 kids, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They were sitting down on tombs and statues. "Dobe, they're from Suna. They have pure sight unlike Konoha. That must mean they have killed, so they can see us." "Oh, I guess you are right, teme." While those 2 argued on how the Sand Siblings could see them, Sakura had disappeared.

Gaara felt a footstep behind him. Why wasn't his sand reacting?! He turned around to find Sakura, her green eyes staring at him. She was smiling, the very same way she did, 5 years ago. "Hi, mister! Are you here to play ninja with me now?" She asked, holding a teddy bear in her hands. He looked at her strangely; she still acted that same way. He backed down, his eyes widened. He turned around, hoping that the gates were open but they were gone. Suddenly, Sakura was gone and there was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ah! A guest," Naruto said, cheerfully. He held out his hand, "Come on, we'll show you to a place you can stay!" Gaara got up and followed the 2 boys to an old treehouse. It was big like a real house but it looked like an old shack. He saw Sakura, cooking some food. "Hi there, mister!" She said with a smile. On the right were 2 adults, the woman had long brown hair and the man had dark hair. Gaara decided to play along with this game. "You must be their parents." He said. "Yes." They both said with a smile, a smile Gaara knew that was fake. Gaara nodded as Naruto let him sit down on a pile of leaves. Sakura served some ramen, the 4 ate in silence. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke went outside to play while Gaara and the adults began to talk. "Your children are very nice."

"I know. They are so happy. By the way, I'm Ana and this is my husband, Akito." The woman said. Akito was showing sweat sliding down his face. Gaara took notice of this.

Sakura and Sasuke went to their own rooms, while Naruto showed him to a branch, where they all sleep. "You can sleep here! Goodnight, sir!" He said. Gaara nodded and lay down. He began to hear voices coming from the other branch. "I-I can't stay here anymore, Akito! I can't stay like this forever!" "What about me? What do you expect me to do?!" "Be quiet! They might here you…" Ana whispered.

Gaara stayed awake, listening to private conversations.

The night passed by and yet, the clouds made it seem dark. It is only rare when the sun came out in the area. He began to hear crying. He went down and saw then he saw Sasuke and Naruto crying while Sakura leaned against the wall. "Where's your parents?" Gaara asked. Sakura looked at him. "They left." Gaara frowned. Must this be related to the events of last night?

That night, he heard bangs from the cellar of the tree. He quietly climbed down and then opened the cellar. He climbed inside and then listened for noises. He suddenly felt something crawling on his feet. He gasped when he saw snakes. He jumped out and then looked back inside. There was a figure then the cellar door shut close. That early morning, he ran away. The cemetery soon turned into a forest. On the way, he met a couple, Fugaku and Mikoto. "No, you can't go." Fugaku said. "Are you here, coming from the village? Is there a faster way?" Gaara asked. "Sorry, you can't go. The forest is too deep. We lost our way too. We heard that there was a house up ahead." Fugaku said. "Who told you?" Gaara asked. "He told me." Behind Fugaku was Sasuke. Gaara's eyes widened. "G-Go back the way you came." He said, backing down.

"Don't go, mister!" He shouted. Gaara ran away. As he ran he began to see broken phones along the way. These kids… they are demons.

Gaara returned to the treehouse, Mikoto and Fugaku sat on the broken couch. Before he entered the scene, he heard a conversation. "So, you all live alone?" "Yes." Mikoto looked at Sakura's neck, where a gold necklace with a locket hung. "Your necklace is very pretty." "Thank you." Sakura answered, a sound of sadness hinted in her voice. Gaara returned and rejoined the group.

The next day, it was breakfast, Ramen. Naruto held up his bowl in front of Mikoto. "Can you please feed me?" He asked. Mikot looked at him. "You are not a baby anymore, you can do it yourself." She said. "No." "I already told you," she held the spoon and put it into Naruto's palm. She suddenly squeezed his small hand, making it painful enough. "Do it yourself." She didn't let go. Naruto began to tear. "Stop! It hurts!" He cried, tears spilling from his eyes. Sakura stood up, her eyes glaring at the older woman. She let go. "Your mother and father must've spoiled you a lot." Mikoto said. Sasuke suddenly stood up. "Mikoto, stop. What would these little angels know?" Fugaku said.

Meanwhile, Gaara was reading a notebook he had found. It was about Hansel and Gretel. Everything was said, the evil witch gets pushed to the fire. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared. "Put that book down, you son of a bitch." He said coldly. "What did you call me?!" Gaara demanded. He took Sasuke's arm and squeezed it. Nearby was Sakura, her eyes glaring at the sight before her. Suddenly, Gaara's hand began to steam. He let go, Naruto appeared. "Mister, let's go outside!" Naruto pulled him away, Gaara turned around to find Sakura healing Sasuke. Later that afternoon, Gaara was found at the cellar. He was searching for something. He heard a rustle. He turned around, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. There was Ana, dressed like a China doll. "Please don't tell the children." She whispered. "What are they?" Gaara asked, holding her shoulders. "Monsters…" Ana passed out with these words. He looked down, he saw Mikoto. She was stealing something from the children's drawer. "Help me…" Gaara whispered.

The next day, Mikoto sat on the couch with Sakura and Naruto. Her ring was missing. "Did any of you see my ring?" Mikoto went to Naruto. "Some of you may have mistaken it for a toy." "I do not know where it is." Sakura said coldly. Mikoto turned to her looking at her necklace. She began to grab her necklace, fondling it. Naruto was angered by this, he stood up. "This lady bothers me! Sakura, she's wrong! Dattebayo!" He shouted to the heavens. Mikoto glared at the youngest sibling. "I can't stand her- AAA!" Mikoto slapped him, he fell to the ground. The 2 elder siblings stood up in anger, the 2 glaring at the woman. Gaara saw this act.

Sakura held Naruto close to her chest like a mother and child. Fugaku chuckled. "Give it a rest." He said. "Don't interfere and go get some fresh air. I'll find it myself." Fugaku smiled and left the room. Once he left, the abuse continued. "Tell me what you said, again." She said with an evil grin. "I said, I can't stand you anymore!" Mikoto took a grab of Naruto's collar and raised her hand until Gaara ran into the mess and saved Naruto from being slapped. "Leave them alone." He said. Mikoto turned to Sasuke and took his neck. "You took it, didn't you!?" She shouted. Sakura gritted her teeth, glaring at Mikoto.

"Hn, you make me sick." She said. "What did you say, brat!? What are you staring at?! All kids with no parents are brats!" That's when Sakura snapped. She shut her eyes and opened them again. The wood below Mikoto broke, thus making her fall down. Sakura jumped down, walking to Mikoto. Mikoto was acting like as if a force was strangling her. "Sakura, stop it!" Gaara shouted. Sakura didn't budge. "Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura shut her eyes and her anger subsided. She took a gasp for air and then backed against the tree. "They're all devils."

* * *

After the incident, Mikoto and Fugaku sat somewhere peaceful. "I want to leave this place."

"Calm down. They are like lost sheep."

Meanwhile, Gaara and Sakura sat down the couch, staring at each other. "Sakura, what is going on in this house?" She stayed silent. "You can tell me." Gaara said, peace in his voice. Instead of giving the real answer, she gave a statement that shattered him apart. "You hate us that much? Can't you stay with us?"

That night, the children were in their room. Sakura was coloring something. "I hate her. She hit me." Naruto said, referring to Mikoto. Sakura was coloring a picture of a woman. She colored it over with red, intensively.

Gaara was back in the cellar, looking for Ana. He saw a white cloth, covering something similar to Ana's body figure. He remove the cloth and froze. Ana was turned to a real China doll.

The next day, he and the kids went outside to the garden. He watched as Sakura watched her 2 friends spar. She didn't like fighting but she wanted to. She was hugging her stuffed bear, as she watched. She looked lonely. Gaara stood up, only to sit down beside her. "Hi, mister!" She said with a smile. No, Gaara wasn't going to play Ninja with her. She still smiled. She took a notebook and crayon then began to draw. When the sunset came, something really strange happened. The sight of seeing Sakura and Gaara holding hands was strange indeed. He had earned her trust but he was scared.

He gathered all the children in one place and he began to tell a story. "Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was a prince that everyone hated. They hated him because he had a demon inside him. His brother and sister were afraid of him. On his 15th birthday, he went to compete in an exam with his siblings. No one knows what happened to him after that." The children were curious about the ending and yet, the ending was never to be found.

That night, Mikoto had disappeared and it was time for Gaara to show Fugaku the china doll. He took off the covers but in her place was a plant. "You will regret this…" Gaara warned.

The next night, Fugaku stayed with the children and Gaara was drinking some water near the fridge. He put the glass down and looked at the table. He noticed something, the cloth over the piece of meat he had the past day. It was the very same pattern of lines that Akito wore. His eyes widened. He had ate his flesh.

At 8, he left, bringing a loaf of bread with him. He began to leave a trail from there to back to the cemetery. He got up and ran. He ran and ran until he came to a forest. The exit had disappeared but he found a forest in its place. He kept on running until he realized it was endless. He came to as tp once he heard footsteps. He hid behind a tree and saw Sakura. She was walking in barefoot. She was sleepwalking. She came to a stop at a stone. A white flash appeared then on the ground, was a girl, known as Ami Watanabe, Sakura's long time bully. Sakura's hand rose up, the body formed into a statue.

Sakura walked back to the same path she had used. Gaara came out of his hiding spot and looked at the statue. The girl was in a form of screaming. He looked down and saw the notebook. He picked it up, and took a look at its contents. His eyes widened, there were pictures. Pictures of deaths, pictures of gruesome acts and victims. There was a girl who screamed and was colored grey, like the statue. Another of a woman, in a coffin and red flowers all over her side, a man, put in the boiling water and another man, trapped in a room, fumes colored.

Gaara dropped the notebook, and looked around him. Down in front of him, an old coffin and wilted roses. Behind him, a pot, sealed with tape. He picked the notebook up and flipped to the next page. There were 3 kids, recognized as Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was smiling along with her brothers. He put the notebook where Sakura had left it. He ran back to the treehouse, destroying evidence of him being there.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. It belonged to Naruto. He began to run back, using his sand to support him to transport back.

Meanwhile, something bad was happening. Naruto had a bandanna tied over his mouth, preventing him to speak. Sakura and Sasuke stood there, horrified. Sasuke activated the long lost Uchiha bloodline he had never used for a long time. Sakura was raged, a wooden plank began to fall, letting it hit Fugaku's head, thus knocking him down. Sasuke ran to Naruto and began to untie him. "Sasuke, this man is bad!" Naruto cried. "He tried to hurt us! Why are all grown ups bad!?" He shouted. Fugaku silently took the knife and got up. He took Sakura and put her in a lock.

Gaara was climbing the rope. He was near. "Sakura-nii!" They all shouted. Gaara hurried. "What are you, demon?" Fugaku asked. Naruto was shaking his head. "Die, demon…" Sakura made no sound, acted calm. "You little demon…" Suddenly, he drew the knife on Sakura's back. Her eyes widened. "Ugh!" Her voice was no longer light, revealing her true voice, monotone and deep. Naruto wailed for his sister who bled. Sakura turned to Fugaku, clenching her fist. Fugaku began to let go of her, holding his neck. He dropped the knife and back away.

"Nii-chan!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura gave a weak smile. Gaara ran into the room and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, stop!" Gaara shouted. Sakura looked at her caretaker. "Why should I spare him?! They always hurt us! Why should I let bad people live?! They should be punished!" She screamed. "There has to be another way!" Sasuke took the notebook and then flipped it open. He flipped to the oven. "Look, they get punished here!" "That is only a story!" Gaara said. "No!" Naruto shouted. He walked to Gaara. Sasuke did the same.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. "A long time ago…" Naruto began. "We lived here a long time ago,"

_The Cemetery had transformed into an orphanage. It looked like a happy place where kdis would play and interact. But that only happens when an adult comes. At night, the orphanage becomes hell. The door crept open, Sasuke Uchiha: Age 10, Sakura Haruno: Age 13 and Naruto Uzumaki: Age 8 were sprawled in the ground, covered in dirt and beetles. There were other kids there as well who looked as filthy as the 3 kids in the corner. A man came in with bowls of ramen and served it to the children. Thankful, they ate it all. A bowl dropped. Takeshi Tameko, looked up and apologized. The man was angered, he took the boy by his collar and pulled him. Sakura's eyes widened, she quickly got up and tried to pull Takeshi back. _

"_Takeshi!" Sakura shouted, the man took her hair and yanked it away then slapped her. As the man pulled Takeshi away, Sakura cried his name as he cried hers. Takeshi and Sakura had loved each other, now that he was gone, she had no more friends. After that, the same day, Sakura held Naruto in a tight embrace. The man caressed Naruto's skin, he smirked. He pulled a 4 year old Naruto away but Sakura had to stop him from raping her brother. "Master, I am better than him. He's too young and skinny. Please, take me instead." She pleaded. The man patted her head, let go of her brother and took her to his bedroom._

_After an hour, she was thrown back to the same room, from the beginning. _

_In a week, it was Christmas. The morning rose, the man told the 3 to get up and followed him. In the office was a woman. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. "So, are these the only kids?" She asked. The man acted kind as he patted Sasuke's hair. "No, these are the youngest. Sasuke, here, arrived here when he was 5 while Naruto was 3 and Sakura was 8. I will leave you alone with these 3._

_Once the man left, the woman fed them candy and food. Then Santa came! He came with goodies and food! The children ate them with joy and then... Santa gave them a gift, a book. Hansel and Gretel. "In Christmas, all your __wishes will come true…" When she left, the 3 kids hid their goodies in their pockets and some in their clothing. They were thrown back to their cell. When the man was asleep, Sakura woke up and crept to the other cell where Takeshi must be kept in. It was dark and he had been there with no food. Her siblings came and saw other children. Sakura came to Takeshi and attempted to feed him but then she realized that he was dead and so were the others. Sakura and Takeshi were the oldest who had survived in this abuse and now, he was dead along with the other kids. She began to breath heavily. "All my wishes will come true today, right?" She asked herself, blood coming out of her mouth. She backed against the wall and then she shut her eyes. The man had entered the room with a knife, ready to kill them. _

_Behind him were a set of knives, kunais and shuriken. They began to rise from the state until it began to float. "Sister!" Naruto and Sasuke held their old friend tight as the man came closer. _

"Then, she turned out like this. Like a corrupted, empty soul." Naruto whispered. "Something snapped in her mind that caused her to go wild…. You… You were her friend, please help her…"

Sakura suddenly appeared behind her brothers. The fire was burning behind them. "AA!" Suddenly, Fugaku took Gaara's neck and put the knife against his skin. "Mister!" They all screamed. "Kill him! Kill the bad man!" Naruto shouted. "Demons…" Fugaku whispered. Sakura didn't know what to do…

_A fire sparked. The man was being backed down by the 3 children, Sakura glaring at him. Ropes holding them back was burned and their getting loose. She screamed, making him fall into the fire._

"AA!" The wind blew, forcing everyone to back down. Fugaku was falling. He was about to fall into the fireplace. He walked to the children, the knife about to stab them. "Burn in hell!" In their eyes, the fire that killed their first kill, was rising. The knife came to Fugaku's chest, killing him.

_They pushed the man into the fireplace, making him go fully inside, making him gone forever. _

In her hands, was the notebook. She trembled as she gave it to the man.

"What was it like… In your world? Were children happy? Were they free?" She asked. Gaara opened the notebook. The past pages were gone and were replaced.

**Being Happy with Mister**

There were pictures of Sakura, Naruto and Gaara with each other, their adventures written and everything else they had done.

**The End!**

"Can you please stay with us? Forever?" Sakura pleaded, her smile faded. Gaara looked as Sakura, tears threatening to fall. "You are all the same." Sakura said coldly, looking away. "I always thought, I was the one who was always unhappy, and always tried to run away. But now… " The 3 kids stared at him. He looked at them. "Now, I don't."

"We are not bad children," Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke were crying while Sakura was giving a sad look. "But everybody says that we are. Are we really that bad? Are we?" She asked, a tear sliding down her cheek. Gaara came to her and hugged her. "Mister…" Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I wished," He pulled back and caressed Sakura's cheek. "I wished I have played Ninja with you that day." He said.

"Mister, are you still going to take care of us?" Naruto asked. "You're going to stay with us, right?" He asked, scared of his answer. "Let's leave together. We haven't tried-"

"No." Sakura said, pulling away from her friend, joining her siblings. "We can't leave this place. This is our home, the place where we shared everything," Sakura smiled. "I like you," She took the notebook and held it out, "Burn the notebook. Burn your story." Sasuke and Naruto gasped. Naruto was shaking, they were going to lose him. "No!" He shouted but it was too late. The notebook was in flames and the children stood in front of him. Gaara looked at each one. Sasuke was smiling slightly, Naruto was frowning but he suddenly smiled and waved goodbye. Sakura was just standing there, with a heartwarming smile. "Thank you, goodbye mister!" She said. Then Gaara's eyes lowered as the smoke blinded his vision.

His eyes opened, where was he? He got up and looked around. He was at the beginning of the cemetery, behind him was the exit. He got up and walked out. 'Was this… a dream?' He thought. When he got to the scene, he saw Anbu. "Good morning, what happened?" Gaara asked an Anbu. "We had caught the Missing Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha. We heard that he disappeared a few years ago and he is now part of an evil cult. He's dead with a knife in his chest." The Anbu answered. "Gaara!" Temari and Kankuro shouted. "Come on, we are going to be late for the Chunin exams!"

Gaara let his siblings go. He took one more glance at the cemetery. There were no treehouses anymore. He looked down at a stone.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

He nodded goodbye and left to join his siblings. Looks like this wasn't a dream after all.

A year later,

A year later, Gaara was walking in the streets of Konoha. It was snowing…. It was in the middle of Christmas season. He walked into his hotel room, where a notebook was set on the window. He took the notebook and flipped it open. The pages were blank until the end. At the end were 3 happy children, labeled Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. They were smiling. Down at the end of the page,

**And we lived Happily Ever After.**

The tears dripped down the floor. He went and looked out the window. "Merry Christmas…" He whispered. Somehow, he could hear them saying, "Merry Christmas, mister!" He smiled silently. He shut the door, knowing that those three orphans were happy, living in peace.


End file.
